Sleeping Moon Beauty
by Kaybugg1
Summary: When an enchanted kingdom and the most fair Princess Serenity in the land fall prey to the evil Beryl, the fate of the empire rests in the hands of three small fairies and courageous Prince Endymion's magic kiss. Their quest is fraught with peril as the spirited group must battle the evil witch and an evil giant if they are to set the Moon Beauty free.
1. Chapter 1

Sleeping Moon Beauty

Chapter 1

 **Bruce Banner after opening a pink book: In a far away land long ago lived King Kallen and his fair Queen Serenity. Many years had they longed for a child and finally their wish was granted. A daughter was born and they called her Serenity.**

 _Sweet Serenity_

 **Bruce: Yes they named her after her mother for she filled their lives with sunshine just as Queen Serenity filled their kingdom with sunshine. Then a great holiday was proclaimed throughout the kingdom so that all of high or low estate might pay homage to the infant princess. And our story begins on that most joyful day.**

 _On that joyful day_

 _on that joyful day_

People came from near and far to the Moon Castle to celebrate the birth of their princess and as they walked, a joyful tune filled the air.

People: Joyfully now

to our Princess we come

Bringing gifts

and all good wishes

To repledge

our loyalty anew

Hail to the Princess Serenity

All of her subjects

adore her

Hail to King Kallen

Hail to Queen Serenity

Hail to the Princess Serenity

Health to the Princess,

wealth to the Princess

Long live

the Princess Serenity

Hail Serenity

Hail Serenity

Health to the Princess,

wealth to the Princess

Long live

the Princess Serenity

Hail to King Kallen

Hail to Queen Serenity

Hail to the Princess Serenity.

In the throne room, King Kallen and his beloved Queen Serenity sat on two long golden thrones while their daughter layed in her cradle and everyone around them celebrated the birth of the young princess.

 **Bruce: Thus, on this great and joyous day, did all the kingdom celebrate the long-awaited royal birth. And good King Kallen and his Queen Serenity made welcome their lifelong friend.**

Suddenly horns began to sound as King Kallen's and Queen Serenity's old friend arrived to pay his respects to the new princess.

"Their Royal Highnesses: King Fenrir and Prince Endymion!" yelled an announcer as King Fenrir brought his young son Prince Endymion over to the thrones with a gift for the princess.

 **Bruce: Fondly had these monarchs dreamed one day, their kingdoms to unite, thus, today would they announce, that Endymion, Fenrir's son and heir, to Kallen's child would be betrothed.**

As Prince Endymion bowed, King Kallen and King Fenrir shared a friendly hug. Prince Endymion then walked over to King Kallen who patted the boy on the head.

 **Bruce: And so, to her his gift he brought, and looked, unknowing, on his future bride.**

Queen Serenity then led Prince Endymion to the cradle where he took once look at the princess and made an awful face.

Fanfare began to place once more as a beam of light entered the room, bringing three different colored lights inside.

"Their most honored and exalted Excellencies..the three good fairies...Mistress Luna..Mistress Diana..and Mistress Rini!" annouced the annoucer as the lights turned into a fairy with black hair dressed in white who landed on the ground, a fairy with grey hair dressed in gold who landed on the ground next to Luna and a fairy with pink hair dressed in pink who landed behind Luna and Diana.

The three good fairys then flew over to the cradle where they layed their eyes on the little princess for the first time. "The little darling." sighed Rini as Luna and Diana cooed at the little princess.

"Your Majesties." said the fairies as they bowed after they flew over to the king and queen.

"Each of us, the child may bless, with a single gift, no more, no less." Luna told the king and queen. Luna then flew back over to the princess and waved her wand.

"Little Princess, my gift shall be, the gift of beauty." Luna told the princess as she cast her spell.

 _One gift_

 _Beauty rare_

 _Gold of sunshine_

 _in her hair_

 _Lips that shame_

 _the red, red rose_

 _She'll walk with springtime_

 _whereever she goes._

Next Diana flew over to the princess.

"Tiny Princess, my gift shall be the gift of song." Diana told the princess as she waved her wand and began to cast her gift.

 _One gift_

 _The gift of song_

 _Melody her whole life long_

 _The nightingales_

 _her tune adore_

 _Bringing his sweet_

 _serenade to her door_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Next Rini flew over to the cradle.

"Sweet Princess, my gift shall be the..." began Rini who was then interupted by a gust of wind that blew into the room causing the main door to open and flags to fly off of the ceiling causing the king, queen and the three good fairies to look worried as lightning struck and thunder boomed. Suddenly green fire appeared and turned into the horrible fairy Beryl with her bird Morg on her shoulder.

"Why, it's Beryl." said Diana worringly.

"What does she want here?" Rini asked angerly. "Shhh." Luna told Rini.

"Well...Quite a glittering assemblage, King Kallen." Beryl told the king as King Fenrir hid his son behind him.

"Royalty, nobility, the gentry, and-ah ha ha ha ha-how quaint. Even the rabble." Beryl told King Kallen. Causing Rini to get mad as the little fairy had to be held back by Luna. "I really felt quite distressed...at not receiving an invitation." Beryl told the king.

"You weren't wanted." Rini told the evil fairy. "Not wa-ah ha. Oh, dear, what an awkward situation. I had hoped it was merely due...to some oversight." said Beryl as she began to pet her crow.

"Well, in that event, I'd best be on my way." Beryl told them as she began to turn around.

"And...you're not offended, Your Excellency?" Queen Serenity asked Beryl.

"Why, no, Your Majesty...and to show I bear no ill will...I, too, shall bestow a gift on the child." Beryl told the queen as she turned to face the king and queen causing the three good fairies to surround the cradle.

"Listen well, all of you. The Princess shall indeed grow in grace and beauty...beloved by all who know her. But...before the sun sets on her fourteenth birthday...she shall prick her finger...on a black rose and die!" cursed Beryl.

"Oh, no!" said Queen Serenity worringly as she ran over to the cradle and snatched her daughter out of it. "Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha." laughed Beryl. "Seize that creature!" King Kallen ordered his knights.

"Stand back, you fools!" yelled Beryl as she made her green fire appear once more.

Thunder and lightning began once more as Beryl began to laugh once more as she disappeared into the green fire along with her crow. Queen Serenity was heartbroken over her daughter's fate as she hugged her baby close to her while King Kallen was furious at what the evil creature had done. "Don't despair, Your Majesties." Luna told the worried king and queen as she flew over to them.

"Rini still has her gift to give." Luna told them. "Then she can undo this fearful curse?" King Kallen asked.

"Oh, no, sire." Rini told the king as she flew over to them. "Beryl's powers are far too great." explained Luna. "But she can help." said Diana as she and Luna pushed a nervous Rini closer to the king and queen.

"But..." said Rini worringly. "Just do your best, dear." Diana told the youngest fairy.

"Yes, go on." Luna encouraged causing Rini push up her cape. "Sweet Princess.." began Rini as she waved her wand.

Rini: If through this wicked witch's trick...

a black rose should

your finger prick...

a ray of hope

there still may be in this...

the gift I give to thee,

Not in death,

but just in sleep...

the fateful prophecy

you'll keep...

and from this slumber

you shall wake...

when true love's kiss

the spell shall break.

 _For true love_

 _conquers all_

 **Bruce: But King Kallen..still fearful of his daughter's life...did then and there decree...that every rose in the kingdom...should on that very day been burned. So 'twas done.**

A bonfire had been started in the court square where King Kallen burned every single rose in the kingdom, no matter their color or their shape. Luna watched through one of the castle windows knowing that King Kallen's plan wouldn't work.

"Oh, silly fiddle faddle." grumbled Luna.

"Now, come have a nice cup of tea, dear." Diana told Luna as she summoned two cups of tea and a teapot from her spot in front of the thrones with Rini sitting on a footrest behind her.

"I'm sure it will work out somehow." Diana tried to reassure Luna as Rini summoned her own cup of tea. "Well, a bonfire won't stop Beryl." Rini told them.

"Of course not, but what will?" Luna asked as she took a cup from Diana. "Perhaps if we reason with her.." suggested Diana, "Reason?" Luna asked in shock. "With Beryl?" Rini asked in shock. "Well, she can't be all bad." Diana explained. "Oh, yes, she can." said Luna.

"Oooh. I'd like to turn her into a fat, old hop toad." grumbled Rini. "Now, dear, that isn't a very nice thing to say." Diana scolded gently. "Besides, we can't. You know our magic doesn't work that way." said Luna as she paced. "It can only do good, dear...to bring joy and happiness." said Diana. "Well, that would make me happy." said Rini.

"But there must be some way." said Luna who began to get an idea.

"There is!" yelled Luna happily. "There is?" Rini asked curiously. "What is it, Luna?" Diana asked as she and Rini flew over to Luna. "I'm going to.." but Luna covered her mouth causing her to stop her explaination.

"Shh, shh, shh, shh, shh, shh. Even walls have ears." Luna quietly warned the other fairies.

"Follow me." Luna told the other two fairies as she shrunk herself and then flew over to the gifts followed by Diana and Rini. Luna then closed sides around the box and then locked it. "I'll turn her into a bunny." Luna told the fairies. "Beryl?" Rini asked curiously. "No, no, dear, Princess Serenity." explained Luna.

"Oh, she'd make a lovely bunny." said Diana.

"Don't you see, a bunny can't prick it's finger." said Luna excitedly. "It hasn't any." said Rini happily. "That's right. She'll be perfectly safe." said Diana happily.

"Until Beryl sends a wolf." said Rini sadly. "Yes. Er...Oh, dear." said Luna sadly. "She always sends wolves after your nicest bunnies." said Diana told Luna.

"You're right and she'll be expecting us to do something like that." declared Luna as she began to think once more. "Oooh! Well, what won't she expect?" Rini asked.

"She knows everything." Rini told them.

"Oh, but she doesn't, dear. Beryl doesn't know anything about love or kindness or the joy of helping other. You know, sometimes I don't think, she's really very happy." Diana told Rini as Luna got an idea.

"That's it." said Luna happily. "Of course. It's the only thing she can't understand, and won't expect." Luna told the other fairies.

"Oh." giggled Luna. "Now, now, now, we have to plan it carefully. Let's see, the woodcutter's cottage. Yes, yes, yes, the abandoned one. Of course, the king and queen will object, but when we explain it's the only way-" Luna thought outloud as she paced.

"Explained what?" Rini asked curiously. "About the three peasent women raising a foundling child, deep in the woods." Luna explained to the other fairies.

"Oh? That's very nice of them." Diana told Luna.

"Who are they?" Rini asked curiously.

"Turn around?" Luna told the other fairies who turned around to face a golden cup and were shocked as Luna turned their clothes into peasent clothes.

"Why, it's us!" said Diana in shock. "Uh-huh." said Luna happily as she too was wearing peasent clothes.

"You mean we us?" Rini asked as Luna.

"Uh-huh." said Luna.

"Take care of the baby?" Diana asked as looked at her new outfit.

"Why not?" Luna asked Diana as Rini looked down at her white clothes and then turned it pink. "Oh, I'd like that!" said Diana happily.

"Well, y-yes, but we'd have to feed it-" Rini began to protest. "And wash it and dress it and rock it to sleep. Oh, I'd love it." Diana sighed happily. "You really think we can?" Rini asked Luna curiously.

"If humans can do it, so can we." Luna told them. "And we'd have out magic to help us." said Rini as Luna began to unlock the gift they were hiding in. "That's right." said Diana happily causing Luna to lock them in once more.

"No, no, no, no, no, no! No magic. I'll take those wands right now." Luna told them as she took Diana's and Rini's wands. "Oh, better get rid of those wings and moons, too." Luna told them as she used her wand to make the moons on Diana's and Rini's foreheads disappear along with their wings.

"You mean live like mortals? For fourteen years?" Rini asked curiously as she tried to get her wand back. "Uh-huh." Luna told Rini. "But now-now we don't know how. We've never done anything without magic." Rini protested.

"And that's why Beryl will never suspect." Luna told Rini as she tried to prevent the youngest fairy from reclaiming her wand. "But who'll wash and cook?" Rini asked.

"Oh, we'll all pitch in." said Luna as Rini finally reclaimed her wand causing Luna to try and get it back.

"I'll take care of the bady." declared Diana. "Let me have it back, dear." Luna told Rini as she tried to get the wand back.

"Come along, now. We must tell Their Majesties at once." Luna told them as she began to unlock the gift once more.

Luna then flew out of the gift with her friends right behind her. Luna then resized herself and began to leave the room but almost forgot her friends causing Luna to resize them as well. They then left the room to tell Queen Serenity and King Kallen their idea.

 **Bruce: So King Kallen and Queen Serenity watched with heavy hearts as their most precious possession, their only child disappeared into the night.**

That night the three good fairies snuck out of the castle and the kingdom as quickly and quietly as they could with the little princess.


	3. Chapter 3

**Almost forgot, I don't own Sailor Moon, Sleeping Beauty or Bruce Banner. Naoko Takeuchi, Disney and Stan Lee own them.**

Chapter 3

 **Bruce: Many sad and lonely years passed by for King Kallen and the people of the Moon Kingdom. But as the time for Princess Serenity's fourteenth birthday drew near, the entire kingdom began to rejoice, for everyone knew that as long as Beryl's domain, the Dark Kingdom, thundered with her wrath and frustration, her evil prophecy had not been fulfilled.**

Thunder boomed and lightning flashed around the Dark Kingdom as Beryl paced in her throne room which was filled with youma of all shapes and sizes.

"It's incredible! Fourteen years, and not a trace of her!" yelled Beryl angerly.

"She couldn't have vanished into thin air!" yelled Beryl. "Are you sure you searched everywhere?" Beryl asked one of the youma in front of her. "Yeah, yeah, uh. Everywhere-we all did." explained the youma. "Yeah! Yeah!" said the other youmas.

"And what about the town? The forest? The Mountains?" Beryl asked angerly.

"Uh, we check moutains, uh-uh, forest. Uh, houses and, uh, let me see, uh, and all the cradles." the youma told Beryl.

"Cradles?" Beryl asked the youma.

"Uh, yep, yep. Ha ha ha ha. Every cradle." the youma told Beryl.

"Cradle?!" Beryl asked and yelled in shock.

"Did you head that, my pet? All these years...they've been looking for a baby. Oh, ha ha ha!" Beryl told her faithful pet crow as she began to laugh and cackle causing the youma to laugh with her.

"Fools! Idiots! Imbeciles!" yelled Beryl as she used her powers to attack the youma causing them to run off in pain.

"Ahhh." sighed Beryl as she walked over to her throne.

"Oh, they're hopeless, a disgrace to the forces of evil." sighed Beryl as she sat down in her throne as Morg flew over to her.

"Oh, my pet. You are my last hope." Beryl told the crow as she held out her hand causing Morg to fly ontop of it.

"Circle far and wide. Search for a maid of fourteen, with hair of sunshine gold, and lips as red as the rose. Go, and do not fail me." Beryl told her crow causing it to fly off in search.

 **Bruce: And so, for fourteen long years, the whereabouts of Princess Serenity remained a mystery, while deep in the forest, in a woodcutter's cottage, the good fairies carried out their well-laid plan. Living like mortals, they had reared the child as their own, and called her Serena.**

Humming filled the air as the shutters of a window high in the woodcutter's cottage opened revealing a maid with sunshine gold hair tied in two buns on her head with long hair on each side and lips the shade of the rose, wearing a white and pink dress.

Serena continued her happy huming as she dusted the window shutters.

 **Bruce: On this, her fourteenth birthday, the good fairies had planned a party, and something extra special for a surprise.**

Downstairs, Luna, Diana and Rini were looking through a dress pattern book for the perfect dress that they could make for their dearest Serena.

"Well, now, how about this one?" Rini suggested as she pointed at a beautiful dress in the book.

"This is the one I picked." Luna happily told the other fairies as she pointed at a beautiful gown.

"Ooh, she'll look beautiful in that." sighed Diana happily.

"Now, I thought a few changes here." Luna told them as she pointed out what she wanted changed on the gown.

"Uh-huh." agreed Rini.

"Don't forget a pretty bow." Diana warned them.

"Yes, and raise the shoulder line." Luna told them.

"We'll make it pink." Rini told them.

"Oh, no, dear, white." Luna told Rini.

"Of course we'll need a few pleats." Luna told them.

"Yes, but how are we going to get her out of the house?" Rini asked curiously as Serena walked down the stairs as she finished her cleaning.

"I'll think of something." Luna told them causing each of the fairies to giggle as Serena looked at their curiously.

"Well." said Serena causing the three fairies to block the book from Serena's view.

"And what are you three dears up to?" Serena asked them curiously as she walked over to the fairies.

"Up to?" Rini asked.

"Up to? Up to? Er, er..." studdered Luna as she tried to come up with a way to get Serena out of the house.

"We-we want you to pick some berries." Rini explained as she dumped some white flowers out of a basket and then handed the basket to Serena.

"That's it-berries." Luna told Serena happily as she and the other fairies began to heard Serena out of the cottage.

"Berries?" Serena asked curiously.

"Lots of berries." Diana told Serena.

"But I picked berries yesterday." Serena told the fairies.

"Oh, we need more, dear." Luna told Serena as Rini placed a shall about Serena's head just as they pushed her out the door. "Lots, lots more." Diana told Serena as they shut the door.

"Yes. Now don't hurry back dear." Luna told Serena who just smiled. "But don't go too far." Rini warned. "And don't speak to strangers." Luna warned.

"Good-bye dear." Diana told Serena as the other fairies did the same.

"Good-bye." Serena happily told the fairies.

"I wonder if she suspected?" Rini asked once Serena had walked away from the cottage.

"Of course not." Luna told Rini happily.

"Come on. Oh, will she be surprised." said Luna happily ran over to a chest to get out some fabric. "A real birthday party with a real birthday cake." said Diana happily as she went into the kitchen and took out a cook book.

"Yes, and a dress a Princess can be proud of." said Luna happily as she held out a bundle of pink fabric. "I'll get the wands." said Rini happily as she headed up the stairs.

"Yes, you g- the wands?" Luna almost agreed and then gasped in shock.

"Oh, no." Diana told Rini. "No magic." Luna told Rini causing her to stop.

"But the fourteen years are almost over." protested Rini as she walked back down the stairs.

"We're taking no chances." Luna told Rini as she handed Rini the dress making supplies.

"But I've never baked a fancy cake." Rini protested as Luna got out more fabric.

"Oh, you won't have to, dear." Luna told Rini. "I'm going to bake the cake." Diana told Rini as the fairy in gold got out the baking supplies. "You?" Diana asked Rini in shock. "Oh, she's always wanted to, dear and this is her last chance." Luna told Rini as she handed her more fabric to carry.

"Well.." replyed Rini as she agreed to let Diana make the cake.

"I'm going to make it fourteen layers with white and pink forget-me-nots." explained Diana as she placed the cups and bowls on the table. "And I'm making the dress." explained Luna as she placed more fabric in Rini's arms. "But you can't sew and she's never cooked." complained Rini. "Oh, ho, ho, it's simple." explained Luna. "All you do is follow the book." explained Diana. "Up here, dear." Luna told Rini as she led the youngest fairy onto one of the stools.

"You can be the dummy." Luna told Rini. "Well, I still say we ought to use magic." Rini told them once more as Luna threw the fabric over Rini and then began to cut into the fabric.

"La la la da da da da, Dee dee dee deedle um, La da da." hummed Diana as she emptyed one of the bowls.

"Flour, 3 cups." Diana read from the book causing her to look around.

"Cups, cups, cups, cups, cups, cups, cups." muttered Diana as she looked around for a cup to use and ended up getting three different cups from the table. "Dee da dee da da dum." hummed Diana as she poured flour into the cups and ended up spilling more into the bowl then the recipe called for.

"What's that for?" Rini asked Luna who had cut a hole into the fabric.

"Well, it's got to have a hole in the bottom." Luna told Rini as she through the hole over Rini causing the hole to land on the ground as Luna straightened out the fabric.

"That's for the feet to go through." Diana told Rini as Luna placed the rest of the fabric on Rini's head.

"It's white." Rini told Luna.

"Oh, lovely shade, isn't it." Luna happily told Rini. "But I wanted it pink." Rini told Luna.

"Now, dear, we decided white was her color." Luna told Rini as she wrapped more fabric around her as she tried to turn the fabric into a dress.

"You decided." Rini told Luna before the fabric muffled Rini's voice as Luna tied a ribbon around the fabric.

"Two eggs, fold in gently." Diana read as she held two eggs. "Fold? Oh, well." asked and said Diana as she placed the eggs into the batter and then folded the batter over the eggs. She then pressed down causing the eggs to crack and batter to over flow from the bowl.

"I can't breathe!" yelled Rini who was having a hard time breathing out of the fabic until Luna cut a hole in the top.

"Get me out of here!" yelled Rini as Luna pulled the dress down.

"It looks awful." Rini told Luna as she looked down at the odd looking dress. "That's because it's on you, dear." Luna told Rini.

"Now yeast, 1 tsp." read Diana.

"Tsp?" Diana asked curiously.

"One teaspoon." Rini told Diana. "One teaspoon! Of course!" said Diana happily as she took one of the spoons and then began to add yeast to the already over flowing batter along with some spices as well.

"Oh, gracious! How that child has grown!" sighed Luna happily. "Oh, it seems only yesterday we brought her here." Rini sighed sadly.

"Just a tiny baby." Diana sighed sadly as she cradled some batter.

"Why, Rini!" Luna asked Rini who was sniffling as Luna pinned the sleaves to the dress.

"Whatever is the matter, dear?" Diana asked worringly.

"After today, she'll be Princess Serenity and we won't have any Serena." cried Rini as Luna wrapped more fabric around the dress.

"Oh, Luna!" Diana told Luna. "Now, now, now, now. We-we-we all knew this day had to come." Luna told the other fairies as she too wiped away some tears. "But why did it have to come so soon?" Diana sadly asked more batter in another bowl.

"After all, we've had her for fourteen years." Luna told the fairies.

"Fourteen wonderful years." sniffled Rini as the other fairies agreed sadly. Luna then cleared her throat. "Good gracious! We're acting like a lot of ninnies! Come on! She'll be back before we get started." Luna told the other fairies.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Unknowing of the fairie's plans, Serena hummed a tune as she walked through the forest.

Serena: Ahh-ah-ahh

As she sang, a little blue bird flew out of one of the trees and whistled the same tune as the bird flew over to a tree branch near the princess who walked over to the bird as she hummed with it. Serena then hummed once more causing the bird and a little red bird to fly over to a log and awaken two bunnies.

The little birds then went over to a tree and woke up a squirrel who then went into the tree and woke up an owl who began to hoot along with Serena after being pushed out of the tree and landing in her basket.

Serena and her little animal friends then walked along a fallen tree, not knowing that below the tree was a hamsome man riding a white horse.

As the man rode his horse, he began to hear a haunting melody causing him to turn his head as the horse kept walking.

"Do you hear that, Mamoru?" Prince Endymion asked the horse as he pulled his faithful steed to a stop.

"Beautiful." Prince Endymion told his faithful horse who shook his head and snorted as he tried to walk once more.

"What is it?" Prince Endyion asked curiously.

"Come on. Let's find out." Prince Endymion told his horse as he tried to turn the horse around but he refused and turned back to the way they were suppose to go.

"Aw, come on. For an extra bucket of oats?" Prince Endymion asked the horse who began to listen to the prince's idea.

"And a few...carrots?" Prince Endymion added causing the horse to agree to the deal.

"Hup boy!" yelled Prince Endymion causing the horse to turn around and gallap towards the voice.

Through the woods, over logs and through more trees they went until they heard the voice become louder.

After stopping for a bit, they continued to gallap through the forest, over a log, and over another log where Prince Endymion ended up in a tree while Mamoru kept going.

"Whoa!" yelled Prince Endymion causing Mamoru to turn around and see that his master had fallen out of a tree and into a lake.

Mamoru walked over to the lake, and took his master's black cap off of Prince Endymion's head causing the prince to look at him sternly as he splashed the horse.

"No carrots." Prince Endymion told the horse.

Meanwhile in another clearing, Serena began to pick berries as she hummed and then began to sing.

Serena: I wonder

I wonder

I wonder why

each little bird

Has someone

(Serena then stopped her berry picking and then walked over to a tree where two little birds cuddled with each other.)

Serena: To sing to

Sweet things to

(Serena then walked over to another tree where an owl held some berries in his beak.)

Serena: A gay, little lark melody

I wonder

I wonder

If my heart

keeps singing

Will my song

go winging

To someone

(Serena then left the tree and then walked over to a cliff that looked out onto a bright white castle, far from the forest.)

Serena: Who'll find me

And bring back

a love song to me

"Oh, dear. Why do they still treat me like a child?" Serena sighed to the animals as she began to walk away from the cliff. The owl then flew over to Serena as she was walking away.

"Whoo!" the owl told Serena.

"Aunt Luna, Aunt Diana, Aunt Rini." Serena told him as she continued to walk back the way she came. She then walked over to the creak where she sat down on the grass and stuck one of her feet into the water.

"They never want me to meet anyone." Serena told her little animal friends who had followed her, as she giggled.

"But you know something?" Serena asked them.

"I fooled them." she then whispered.

"I have met someone." Serena told them.

"Whoo!" the owl asked her causing her to stand up and walk away from the creek. "Whoo! Whoo!" the owl asked as he and the other animals began to follow Serena.

"Oh...a Prince." Serena told the animals as she walked over to a log.

"Well, he's tall and handsome and...and so romantic!" Serena told them as she picked a berry off of a tree.

The little birds then chirped at her.

"Oh, we walk together and talk together, and just before we say good-bye...he takes me in his arms...And then...I wake up." Serena told them as she twirled around until she had her back to a tree causing the birds to tweet sadly as they and the other animals felt bad for Serena. "Yes, it's only in my dreams. But they say if you dream a thing more then once, it's sure to come true. And I've seen him so many times." Serena told her little friends as she sat down in front of the tree.

As Serena began to hum once more, a squirrel noticed a light grey hat and a black cape hanging on a tree limb trying to dry. The squirrel then threw a nut at the birds causing them to fly over to him.

He then showed them the clothes causing the owl to chuckle as he got an idea and then told the birds and the squirrel what to do. The squirrel then climbed down the tree and had the bunnies follow him.

All the animals then flew, walked and jumped over to the clothes.

Just when the squirrel was about to steal the hat, the animals heard the owner of the clothes who was sitting nearby at a creak.

"You know, Mamoru, there's something strange about that voice. Too beautiful to be real." Prince Endymion told his horse as he took off his wet dark grey boots revealing black slip on shoes.

"Maybe it was some mysterous being, a...a wood sprite or a..." but before he could finish his theory, Mamoru neighed causing Prince Endymion to turn around and see the animals take off with his boots, hat and cloak.

"Here! Stop!" Prince Endymion told the animals.

The animals then ran over to a tree branch where they wrapped the cape around Owl and place the cap on his head while the two bunnies hopped into the shoes. With the help of the birds, the know disguised animals headed to Serena who was still humming. Owl then chuckled causing Serena to gasp as she turned around.

"Why, it's my dream Prince!" said Serena happily as she got up.

"Your Highness." Serena told the animals as she bowed and then began to hum as she walked over to him.

"You know, I'm really not supposed to speak to strangers, but we've met before." Serena told Owl as the birds wrapped the cape's sleaves around her shoulders as Serena began to sing.

Serena as she got out from under the sleaves and then began to twirl as she danced: I know you

I walked with you

once upon a dream

I know you

The gleam in your eyes

is so familiar a gleam

And I know it's true

That visions are seldom

all they seem

(Unknowing to Serena, Prince Endymion and Mamoru heard the singing and peaked out of the bushes causing them to see her dance and sing.)

Serena: But if I know you

I know what you'll do

You'll love me at once

The way you did once

upon a dream


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Serena then began to dance with Owl and the animals once more as she hummed and then began to sing once more.

Serena who began to twirl away from Owl, then back over : But if I know you

I know what you'll do

You'll love me at once

(As Serena twirled away once more, Owl was snatched away by Prince Endymion who caught Serena.)

Serena and Prince Endymion: The way you did

once upon a dream.

"Oh!" gasped Serena as she noticed that her dancing partner had changed.

"Oh!" sighed Serena once more as she tried to walk away.

"I'm awfully sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you." Prince Endymion told Serena who began to turn away as Prince Endymion held her hand.

"Oh, it...wasn't that. It's just that you're a...a..." began Serena as she freed her hand and tried to walk away until Prince Endymion took her hand once more.

"A stranger?" Prince Endymion asked.

"Mm-Hmm." Serena told him.

"But don't you remember?" Prince Endymion asked Serena.

"We've met before." Prince Endymion then told her.

"We-we have?" Serena curiously asked.

"Well, of course. You said so yourself. Once upon a dream." Prince Endymion told Serena who began to walk away once more causing Prince Endymion to start to sing.

Prince Endymion: I know you

I walked with you

once upon a dream

(Serena walked away slowly and then hid behind a tree as Prince Endymion walked over to her.)

Prince Endymion: I know you

The gleam in your eyes

Is so familiar a gleam

Serena and Pricne Endymion then began to waltz next to the lake.

 _And I know it's true_

 _That visions are_

 _seldom all they seem_

 _But if I know you_

 _I know what you'll do_

Serena and Prince Endymion then danced away from the lake and over to a small clearing where Serena's animal friends watched happily.

 _You'll love me at one_

 _The way you did once_

 _upon a dream._

Serena and Prince Endymion then happily walked out of the clearing and then over to the cliff that looked out at the castle. Prince Endymion then held Serena close to him.

"Who are you? What's your name?" Prince Endymion asked Serena curiously.

"Hmm? Oh. My name. Why, it's...it's...Oh, no, no! I can't! I-" Serena told the prince as she moved away from him knowing that she couldn't tell him her name.

"Good-bye!" Serena yelled as she began to leave.

"But when will I see you again?" Prince Endymion asked Serena curiously, knowing that he had fallen in love with the beautiful peasent.

"Oh, never! Never!" Serena yelled at him as she tried to run away.

"Never!" Prince Endymion repeated in shock as he began to follow her.

"Well...maybe someday." Serena told Prince Endymion.

"When? Tomorrow?" Prince Endymion asked as Serena skipped over a small river.

"Oh, no. This evening." Serena told him as she grabbed her basket and her shall.

"Where?" Prince Endymion asked as he finally caught up with her.

"At the cottage, in the glen." Serena told him as she ran out of the forest.

Meanwhile in the cottage, Diana lit the fourteenth candle on a large cake that started to tip over.

"There." said Diana happily as the cake tipped over.

"Whoop!" said Diana as she grabbed and broom and tried to use it to keep the cake up.

"Well, what do you think of it?" Diana asked the other fairies as she wanted their oppion on the falling mess of a cake.

"Why, it-it's a very unusual cake, isn't it?" Luna asked Diana as Rini crossed her arms as she wore the odd dress that was pink with blue and yellow small bows and a big purple bow.

"Yes." said Diana as the cake began to drip onto the broom's handle.

"Of course, it will be much stiffer after it's baked." Diana told them as she grabbed the candles before they could fall and then tried to place them back on the cake.

"Of course, dear." Luna told Diana.

"Uh...what do you think of the dress?" Luna asked curiously as she put more bows on it.

"Well, it-it's...It-it's not exactly..the way it is in the book, it it?" Diana asked as Rini sighed.

"Oh, I improved it. But perhaps if I added a few more ruffles...uh, what do you think?" Luna asked Diana.

"Um...I think so." Diana told Luna.

"What do you think, Rini?" Diana asked the pouting Rini.

"I think we've had enough of this nonsense! I think we ought to think of Serena and what she'll think of all this mess!" Rini told the other two now shocked fairies as the dress began to fall apart.

"I still think what I thunk before." Rini told them as she hopped off of the stool and then began to march up the stairs as the dress began to fall to peaces around her.

"I'm going to get those wands!" Rini told them as the cake began to melt into a blue puddle with candles sticking out of it. "You know...I think she's right." Diana told Luna once Rini was upstairs.

"Here they are! Good as new!" Rini said happily as she ran down the stairs waving the wands.

"Uh, uh, tut, tut, tut, tut,-C-c-careful, Rini." Luna warned Rini as she took the wands.

"Quick! Lock the doors." Luna told Rini who did as she was told.

"Diana, you close the windows. Oh, plug up every cranny, We can't take any chances." Luna told the other fairies as they closed all the windows, locked the doors and pluged up any and all holes around the cottage.

"Now, you take care of the cake." Luna happily told Diana as she handed the fairy in gold back her wand.

"While I-" began Rini as she walked over to Luna.

"Clean the room, dear." Luna told Diana as she handed the fairy in pink back her wand.

"And I'll make the dress." said Luna happily.

"Now hurry!" Diana told Rini.

"Ooh!" said Rini angerly.

"Come on, bucket, mop, broom. Luna says 'Clean up the room." said Rini as she used her magic to animate a bucket full of water, a mop and a broom.

Luna chuckled as she watched Rini clean the room using magic.

"And now, to make a lovely dress fit to grace a fair Princess." said Luna happily as she used her magic to create a dress.

"Eggs, flour, lemon..Just do it like it says here in the book. I'll put on the candles." Diana told the animated bowls, spoons, flour, eggs, and cups.

Magic went everywhere as the cake and the dress began to take shape.

The three fairies were having a wonderful time, cleaning, creating the dress and baking the cake.

"Oh, no! Not white! Make it pink!" said Rini as she used her magic to turn the pretty white dress into a pretty pink dress causing Luna to gasp in shock.

"Rini!" scolded Luna.

"Make it white." said Luna as she used her magic to turn the dress back to white.

"Make it pink." whispered Rini as she pointed her wand at the dress while she danced with the mop.

"Oh! White!" yelled Luna as she once more turned the dress back to white.

"Pink!" said Rini as she aimed her magic at a mirror causing it to bounce off and hit Luna causing her white clothes to turn pink causing Rini to giggle causing Luna to turn the fairy in pink's clothes white.

Back and forth Luna and Rini turned each other their respective colors with Luna turning Rini's clothes white and Rini turned Luna's clothes pink.

However unknown to the three fairies, white and pink magic went up the fireplace and escape out the chimney just as Morg flew near it. Morg spotted the magic and flew to the cottage to take a closer look.

Finally the two spells clashed right on the dress causing it to turn white and pink.

"Oh, now look what you've done!" Luna told Rini just as Diana heard Serena's singing coming closer and closer to the cottage.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Shh! Shh! Listen!" Diana warned the other fairies as she lit the candles on the cake.

"It's Serena!" said Rini. "She's back! Enough of this foolishness!" ordered Luna as she turned the color of her outfit back to white while Rini turned her outfit back to pink and then put away the dishes while Luna put the dress in the kitchen.

"Make it white." said Luna as she turned the color of the dress back to white.

"Now hide! Quick!" Luna told the other fairies as she dragged Diana over to the staircase where they hid.

"Pink!" whispered Rini as she changed the dress's color to pink before she too hid on the staircase with Diana and Luna.

"Aunt Luna!" yelled Serena as she happily skipped to the cottage.

"Good gracious! Who left the mop running?" Luna asked as she noticed that the mop was still mopping the floor.

"Stop, mop!" ordered Rini causing the mop to drop onto the floor.

"Aunt Luna!" said Serena happily as she opened the top half of the cottage door.

"Diana! Rini!" said Serena happily as she entered the cottage, put her stuff down and then closed the bottom half of the cottage door. As Serena began to look around for her aunts, Morg peaked through the opened half of the door and then began to spy on Serena and the fairies.

"Where is everybody?" Serena asked curiously as she walked into the kitchen and then gasped in surprise. "Oh!" said Serena happily as she walked over to the dress and the cake.

"Surprise! Surprise!" yelled the fairies happily as they walked out of their hiding place.

"Happy Birthday!" Diana happily to Serena as the others grinned.

"Oh, you darlings!" said Serena happily as she hugged each of the fairies.

"This is the happiest day of my life!" Serena happily told the fairies causing them to grin.

"Everything's so wonderful!" said Serena happily as she twirled around.

"Just wait till you meet him!" Serena happily told her aunts.

"Him?" Diana worringly asked.

"Serena!" Rini scolded.

"You've met some stranger?" Luna asked.

"Oh, he's not a stranger. We've met before." Serena happily told her aunts.

"You have?" Luna asked in shock. "Where?" Rini asked.

"Once upon a dream." Serena happily told them as she began to sing and dance with Diana.

Serena: I know you

I walked with you

once upon a dream

I..

"She's in love!" Diana worringly told the other fairies.

"Oh, no!" said Rini sadly.

"This is terrible." Luna told Rini.

"Why?" Serena asked curiously.

"After all, I am fourteen." Serena told them as she thought that they thought that she was too young.

"It isn't that, dear." Luna told Serena.

"You're already betrothed." Diana explained to Serena.

"Betrothed?" Serena asked.

"Since the day you were born." Rini explained to Serena.

"To Prince Endymion, dear." Diana told Serena.

"But that's impossible. How could I marry a prince? I'd have to be-" Serena tried to tell her aunts but was interupted by Rini.

"A Princess." Rini told Serena.

"And you are, dear." Diana told a shocked Serena.

"Princess Serenity. Tonight, we're taking you back to your father, King Kallen." Luna told Serena while Morg listened from behind the opened top half of the cottage door.

"But...but I can't! He's coming here tonight. I promised to meet him." Serena told the fairies as Morg flew away.

"I'm sorry, child. But you must never see that young man again." Luna ordered Serena.

"Oh, no! No!" Serena told them as she began to cry and then back away from Luna.

"I can't believe it! No! No!" sobbed Serena as she ran straight to her room and then began to cry on her bed leaving three distraught fairies behind her.

"And we thought she'd be so happy." said Rini sadly as tears fell down Luna's face.

Meanwhile at the Moon Castle, King Kallen worringly watched the sun set from the balcony of the ball room while his good friend King Fenrir stood near by, smoking a pipe.

"No sign of her yet, Fenrir." sighed King Kallen sadly.

"Of course not. It's a good half-hour til sunset." King Fenrir told his friend as he put out his pipe.

"Aw, now, come, man! Buck up! Battle's over. Girl is as good as here." King Fenrir told his friend as King Kallen walked over to him.

"I'm sorry, Fenrir but after fourteen years of worrying, never knowing." King Kallen explained to his friend. "The past! All in the past!" King Fenrir told his friend as he clapped his hands causing a minstrel to run into the room and over to the two kings while trying not to spill a tray that held a wine bottle and two small cups.

"Tonight, we toast the future with something I've been saving for fourteen years." King Fenrir told his friend as he snatched the wine bottle from the minstrel who had already poured a small glass of wine. King Fenrir then chuckled as he poured some wine into two golden goblets.

"Here!" said King Fenrir as he handed his friend a goblet.

"To the future!" toasted King Fenrir.

"Right, Fenrir. To the future." agreed King Kallen as he and his friend began to drink some of the wine along with the minstrel.

King Fenrir who began to sing: Skumps!

King Kallen who also began to sing: Skumps!

King Fenrir: A toast to this night

King Kallen: The outlook is rosy

King Fenrir: But the future is bright

Both as the minstrel began to play: Our children will marry

Our kingdom unite

Skumps, skumps,

skumps

"Ah! Excellent vintage!" sighed King Fenrir happily as he and King Kallen along with the minstrel drank more wine.

"And now, to the new home, eh?" King Fenrir told King Kallen who began to walk away from his friend.

"New home?" King Kallen asked his friend curiously as he turned around.

"Children need a nest of their own, what? A place to raise their little brood, eh?" King Fenrir told his friend as he held out the wine bottle near the minstrel.

"Well, I suppose, in time." agreed King Kallen as the minstrel poured more wine into his glass.

"Of course! To the home!" toasted King Fenrir as he and King Kallen began to sing once more.

King Fenrir: Skumps!

King Kallen: Skumps!

King Fenrir: A toast to the home

King Kallen: Once grander, by far

The a palace in Rome.

"Uh, let me fill up your glass. Ha! Ha! That last was all foam." King Fenrir told his friend as he poured more wine into King Kallen's glass and then began to sing with his friend once more.

Both: Skumps, skumps, skumps

The two kings then began to laugh as the minstrel began to play his guitar foolishly. King Fenrir then began to clap his hands once more causing the minstrel to stop playing.

"The plans!" King Fenrir ordered causing the minstrel to run over to King Kallen with a parchment in his hands that had sketches of a castle on it. The minstrel then began to sway back and forth as he showed the parchment to King Kallen. "Well, what do you think? Nothing elaborate, of course. Forty bedrooms, dining hall. Honeymoon cottage, really." King Fenrir explained to his friend. "You-you mean...you're building it already?" King Kallen asked his friend curiously.

"Built, man! Finished! Lovebirds can move in tomorrow." King Fenrir told his friend.

"Tomorrow? But, Fenrir, they're not even married yet!" King Kallen told his friend.

"I'll take care of that tonight. To the wedding!" King Fenrir told his friend as he was about to pour more wine into King Kallen's glass but King Kallen moved his glass.

"Now, hold on, Fenrir. I haven't even seen my daughter yet and you're taking her away from me." King Kallen told his friend as wine poured into the minstrel's guitar which had been placed in the middle of the two kings by the minstrel who was still holding it.

"Getting my Endymion, aren't you?" King Fenrir asked.

"Yes, but.." began King Kallen who was then interupted by King Fenrir.

"Want to see our grandchildren, don't we?" King Fenrir asked as the minstrel walked off carefully with his wine filled guitar.

"Of course, but.." King Kallen tried once more but he was interupted once more by his friend.

"Well, there's no time to lose. Getting on in years. Ha! Ha! Ha!" laughed King Fenrir causing his friend to look at him sternly.

"To the wedding!" cheered King Fenrir as the minstrel fell under the table.

"Now, be reasonable, Fenrir. After all, Serenity knows nothing about all this." King Kallen told his friend.

"Well?" King Fenrir asked.

"Well, it, it may come as quite a shock." King Kallen told his friend who began to spit out his wine.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Shock?! My Endymion a shock?!" King Fenrir asked in shocked as he began to move closer to King Kallen who began to move back.

"What's wrong with my Endymion?" King Fenrir asked angerly as King Kallen held out his hands in surrender.

"Nothing, Fenrir. I only meant-" began King Kallen who was then interupted by King Fenrir.

"Why doesn't your daughter like my son?" King Fenrir asked angerly as he picked up a wine bottle and then dropped it angerly.

"Now, now-" began King Kallen as he tried to calm his friend down but King Fenrir interupted him once more.

"I'm not so sure my son likes your daughter!" yelled King Fenrir angerly.

"Now, see here-" began King Kallen as he too began to get mad but was once more interupted.

"I'm not so sure my grandchildren want you for a grandfather!" yelled King Fenrir as he pushed King Kallen.

"Why, you-you unreasonable, pompous, blustering, old windbag!" yelled King Kallen angerly.

"Unreasonable? Pompous? En garde, sir!" yelled King Fenrir as he took a dead swordfish off of the table and then held it in front of him like it was a sword.

"I warn you, Fenrir! This means war!" King Kallen warned as he took a plate off of the table and then held it in front of him like it was a sheild.

"Forward! For honor! For country! For-" began King Fenrir as he began to hit King Kallen's plate with the swordfish until he started laughing causing King Kallen to laugh as well at their silly actions.

"What's this thing all about, anyway?" King Fenrir asked as he put the swordfish in his belt like it was a sword while King Kallen put the plate back on the table.

"Nothing, Fenrir. Absolutely nothing." laughed King Kallen.

"The children are bound to fall in love with each other." said King Fenrir.

"Precisely." agreed King Kallen as he picked up one of the goblets and then handed it to King Fenrir.

"And as for grandchildren, I'll have the royal woodcarvers start work on the cradle tomorrow!" King Kallen told his friend as he picked up his goblet and then poored more wine into King Fenrir's goblet.

"Splendid! King size, of course?" King Fenrir asked.

"Certainly." said King Kallen happily.

"To the Woodcarver's Guild!" toasted King Kallen as he and King Fenrir toasted their goblets and were about to drink when they heard a strange noise coming from under the table causing them to look under the table and find the minstrel sleeping under neith the table with his head in the guitar.

Suddenly horns began to blow causing the two kings to put down the tablecloth.

"His Royal Highness, Prince Endymion!" announced a page causing King Fenrir to grin happily.

"Endymion!" yelled King Fenrir happily as King Kallen looked worried.

+The Courtyard+

In the palace courtyard everyone cheered as Prince Endymion rode his horse through the palace gates and into the courtyard.

"Oh, Endymion! Endymion!" yelled King Fenrir as he ran down the steps leading into the courtyard.

"Endymion! Hold, Endymion!" yelled King Fenrir causing Endymion to pull his horse to a stop as his father ran over to him.

"H-hurry, boy! Hurry! Change into something suitable! Can't meet your future bride looking like that." King Fenrir told his son as he ran over to him.

"But I have met her, father." Endymion told the king as he ran over to him.

"You have? Where?" King Fenrir asked in shock. "Once upon a dream." Endymion told his father and then began to lead his father in a waltz as he began to humm happily.

"Endymion! Stop! Stop that! Phillip, let go!" ordered King Fenrir causing Endymion to stop dancing and let his father go.

"Now...what's all this dream nonsense?" King Fenrir asked his son curiously.

"It wasn't a dream, Father. I really did meet her." Endymion told King Fenrir.

"The Princess Serenity? Goddess Demeter! We must tell Kallen!" said King Fenrir happily as he began to walk off.

"Why, this is the most.." began King Fenrir before he was stopped by Endymion.

"I didn't say it was Serenity." Endymion told his father.

"You most certainly did! You-you said that-" began King Fenrir before he was interupted by Endymion.

"I said I met the girl I was going to marry. I don't know who she was. A peasent girl, I suppose.." began Endymion as he tried to explain causing King Fenrir to interupted him.

"A peasent g-girl? You're-you're going to marry a..." began King Fenrir in shock before he started to chuckle.

"Why, Endymion! You're joking!" laughed King Fenrir as he nodded his head while he put his hands on Endymion's shoulders while the prince shook his head causing King Fenrir to shake his head sadly and then look at Mamoru.

"Uh...isn't he?" King Fenrir asked the horse causing Mamoru to shake his head.

"No! Y-you can't do this to me! Give up the throne? The kingdom? For some...some nobody?" King Fenrir asked his son as the king began to walk away while looking like he was about to cry.

"By Demeter, I won't have it!" yelled King Fenrir angerly.

"You're a Prince! And you're going to marry a Princess!" King Fenrir angerly ordered his son who kept smiling.

"Now, Father, you're living in the past. This is the 14th century. Nowadays.." began Endymion as he once more tried to explain himself to his father.

"Nowadays. I'm still the King! And I command you to come to your senses!" King Fenrir ordered his son who was walking away from his father.

"And marry the girl I love." said Endymion as he climbed back onto his horse.

"Exactly." agreed King Fenrir thinking that Endymion was talking about Princess Serenity.

"Good-bye, Father." said Prince Endymion as he once more rode his horse through the courtyard and out of the palace gates.

"Good-bye, Father. Marry the girl you-" began a confused King Fenrir who quickly returned to his senses.

"No, no! No, no, Endymion, stop! Come back! Oh, Endymion!" yelled King Fenrir as he tried to run after his son but it was too late.

"Endymion!" yelled King Fenrir one last time as the prince rode through the woods.

Sadden, King Fenrir walked back through the palace courtyard and over to the steps where he sat down sadly as he shook his head.

"Oh! Oh, how-how will I ever tell Kallen?" King Fenrir asked sadly.

+With Serenity and the three fairies+

Meanwhile in the forest, the three good fairies who were now wearing their fairy gowns and wings, led Serenity who wore a pink hooded cape through the forest carefully.

Three good fairies didn't want anything bad to happen as they led the heartbroken princess back to her parents.

Finally the travelers made it to the castle courtyard and into the castle where they then led Serenity up the stairs of the tallest tower where her bedroom was.

"Come along, now." whispered Luna as the fairies led Serenity down a hallway.

"All right, in here, dear." Luna softly told Serenity as she led the princess into a bedroom.

"Bolt the door, Rini!" Luna ordered Rini who had shut the door.

"Diana, pull the drapes!" Luna then told Diana who began to do as she was told.

"And now, dear, if you'll just sit here." Luna told Serenity as the fairy led the princess over to a little stool that sat in front of a vanity.

"This one last gift, dear child of thee, the symbol of thy royalty." said Luna as she, Diana and Rini conjured a golden crown.

"A crown to wear in grace and beauty, as is thy right and royal duty." said Luna as she placed the crown on Serenity's head causing the princess to lay her head down on her vanity and sob once more.

"Now, dear." began Diana who wanted to cheer up the heartbroken princess but Luna stopped her.

"Come." whispered Luna as she led the fairies out of the room.

"Let her have a few moments alone." Luna told the other fairies as she held the door open for them and then headed out the room herself.

"It's that boy she met." Rini told the group as Luna shut the door.

"Whatever are we going to do?" Diana asked worringly.

+Serenity's bedroom+

Unknown to the fairies, the fire in Serenity's fireplace began to grow bigger and then put it's self out causing the room to turn dark as a shadowed figure appeared in the fireplace.

The shadowed figure then waved her hand causing Serenity to fall into a trance as she slowly sat up and then got up from the stool causing her cape to fall as she began to walk over to the strange figure.

+With the fairies who was sitting in another room+

"Oh, I don't see why she has to marry any old Prince." growled Rini.

"Now, that's not for us to decide, dear." Diana told Rini.

+Serenity's room+

As Serenity got to the fireplace, the shadowy figure disappeared revealing a black tunnel that Serenity began to enter while still under the wicked thrall.

+Fairies+

"Maybe we should tell King Kallen about the boy." Diana suggested while Luna paced.

"Well, why don't we?" Rini asked as she and Diana began to follow Luna.

"Listen! Beryl! Serena!" yelled Luna in fright causing the three fairies to run straight to Serena's room while hoping they weren't too late.

"Serena! Serena! Aah!" yelled the three fairies as they entered the room just in time to see Serena walk through the tunnel.

"Oh, why did we leave her alone?" cried Luna sadly.

"Serena! Serena!" yelled the fairies as they tried to run after Serena and break the enchantment but as soon as the fairies got to the fireplace, the tunnel disappeared leaving the three fairies alone in the bedroom while Serena walked up a flight of stairs.

Meanwhile in Serena's room, Luna used her magic to make the tunnel appear once more.

"Serena! Serena!" yelled the fairies as they ran through the tunnel.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Serena, where are you?" the fairies asked as they ran through the dark tunnel.

"Serena!" yelled the fairies as they then ran up the same set of stairs that the thralled princess was slowly walking up.

"Serena!" yelled the fairies as they tried to catch up to the princess who was slowing walking up the stairs and straight to an open door.

Serena then entered the room and found a black rose laying on a black table in the middle of the room.

Still under Beryl's thrall, Serena held out her hand and began to walk closer and closer to the black rose.

"Serena, don't touch anything!" Luna warned as she and the fairies almost made it to the thralled princess who began to break free of the thrall just as she was about to touch the rose.

"Touch the rose. Touch it, I say!" yelled Beryl causing the thrall to resume it's control causing Serena to touch the rose.

Finally the fairies arrived at the top of the tower just in time to see Beryl causing them to gasp in shock as Beryl sneered at them.

"You poor, simple fools. Thinking you could defeat me. Me, the mistress of all evil!" snarled Beryl.

"Well, here's your precious Princess." snarled Beryl as she moved her cape to reveal Serena who was in an enchanted sleep causing the fairies to look at the princess in horror while Beryl laughed evilly as she disappeared into thin air.

"Serena!" said Rini sadly as she and the other fairies flew over to the enchanted princess.

"Oh, Serena." sobbed Diana.

"Oh, I'll never forgive myself." cried Luna as the fairies began to cry over the fate of their beloved princess.

"We're all to blame!" cried Diana as the sun set.

Meanwhile in the throne room unknowing to their daughter's fate, King Kallen and Queen Serenity sat on their tall thrones and waited for their daughter.

+The Throne Room+

"Kallen, there's-there's something important I have to tell you." King Fenrir told his friend as he walked over to him.

"Not now, Fenrir." King Kallen told his friend.

"But it's about Endymion." King Fenrir told King Kallen.

"Endymion? Oh, yes, of course, Endymion." said King Kallen who was too worried about his daughter to even remember her betrothed.

"Why, where is the boy?" King Kallen asked curiously.

"That's what I'm trying to tell you." King Fenrir told his friend.

"Well, send for him immediately!" King Kallen then told the other king.

"But-" King Fenrir tried to explain but was interupted by King Kallen. "Shh!" King Kallen told his friend as horns began to blow.

"The sun has set! Make ready to welcome your Princess!" annouced a page causing the entire kingdom to cheer happily as fireworks burst in the sky.

Back in the tower, the three fairies layed Serena on a soft bed that had drapes pulled back around it and then layed a blanket it on her. The three fairies had tears falling down their faces as they made sure that Serena was very comfortable. Luna then ran to the balcony where she tried to calm down but she still blamed herself for what had happened.

"Poor King Kallen and Queen Serenity." said Diana sadly as she walked out onto the balcony with Rini and then placed a hand on Luna's shoulder.

"They'll be heartbroken when they find out." said Rini sadly.

"They're not going to." said Luna as she began to calm down and think of a plan.

"They aren't?" Rini asked curiously.

"We'll put them all to sleep until Serena awakens." Luna explained as she looked into the room at the sleeping princess and then closed the curtains.

"Come!" Luna told the other fairies as she shrunk herself causing the other fairies to do the same.

 _Sleeping beauty fair_

 _Gold of sunshine_

 _In your hair_

Around the kingdom the three fairies flew, putting to sleep every gaurd, peasent, duke, dutchess and knight that they could find.

 _Lips that shame_

 _The red, red rose_

 _Dreaming of true love_

 _In slumber repose_

 _One day he will come_

 _Riding out of the dawn_

The three fairies even spread their magic in the throne room causing more to fall under the sleeping spell.

 _And you'll awaken_

 _To love's first kiss_

 _Till then,_

 _Sleeping Moon Beauty_

 _Sleep on_

 _One day you'll awaken_

 _To love's first kiss_

 _Till then,_

 _Sleeping Moon Beauty_

 _Sleep on_

Luna flew through the throne room near the almost asleep King Fenrir and sleeping King Kallen and Queen Serenity.

"Well, just been talking to Endymion. Seems he's fallen in love with some..." began King Fenrir tiredly as he yawned.

"Peasant girl." yawned King Fenrir causing Luna to fly back over to King Fenrir in shock.

"Peasant girl?" Luna asked in shock.

"Yes? Yes? The peasent girl-who was she? Where did he meet her?" Luna asked the sleeping King Fenrir.

"Just some peasent girl he met." groaned King Fenrir who began to fall deeper into sleep.

"Where?! Where?!" Luna quickly asked.

"Once upon a dream." King Fenrir told Luna.

"Once upon a dr- Serena! Prince Endymion!" gasped Luna in shock.

"Oh! Oh!" gasped Luna as she flew as fast as she could to the room's ceiling where the other two fairies waited.

"Come on. We've got to get back to the cottage." Luna told the fairies causing them to follow her out of the castle and out of the kingdom.

Meanwhile in the forest, Prince Endymion whistled happily as he rode Mamoru through the forest straight to the cottage where he believed his true love was waiting for him. Once at the cottage, Prince Endymion hopped off of his horse and then walked over to the cottage door where he adjusted his hat and then knocked on the door.

"Come in!" said Beryl causing the prince to open the door and then take off his hat as he walked inside.

The door then quickly slamed shut as youma ambushed him and then tied him up while Beryl smirked and then smiled evily at the sight. Prince Endymion tried to fight back while Morg cawed happily on the support beam of the cottage.

But the youma proved to be too much for the prince who was quickly captured. "Well, this is a pleasent surprise." said Beryl as she walked over to the tied up prince.

"I set my trap for a peasant, and lo, " began Beryl. "I catch a Prince!" yelled the evil witch as she began to laugh evily.

"Away with him. But gently, my pets, gently." Beryl ordered the youma causing them to drag the prince out of the cottage door.

"I have plans for our royal guest." Beryl told the youma as they all began to leave the cottage.

But when the fairies arrived at the cottage, they found no sign of Prince Endymion other then his hat on the ground causing them to gasp in shock.

+The cottage+

"Beryl." gasped the three fairies as Luna picked up Prince Endymon's hat.

"She's got Prince Endymion!" Rini told the other fairies.

"At the forbidden D-Point." Luna told the other fairies worringly causing Diana to gasp in fright.

"But we can't! We can't go there!" Diana worringly told Luna.

"We can, and we must!" Luna determainly told the other fairies.

+D-Point+

The three fairies quickly snuck onto the draw bridge that led into Beryl's castle and then over to the enterance of the castle while making sure that none of the youma saw them.

After a close call, the three fairies shrunk themselves and then flew into a small crack in the castle walls and then flew into a window that led into a large room where tons and tons of youma where dancing and celebrating around a green bonfire.

Sitting on her throne was Beryl who was stroking Morg as she watched the celebration.

"What a pity Prince Endymion can't be here to enjoy the celebration." Beryl told her faithful bird.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Come. We must go to the dungeon and cheer him up." Beryl told her faithful pet as she rose from her throne and then walked to the dungeon with the three little fairies flying after her down a long hallway and down a flight of stairs. Beryl then unlocked a door that led to a dirty dungeon where Prince Endymion sat on a stone stool while chained to a wall.

"Oh, come now, Prince Endymion. Why so melancholy?" Beryl asked the trapped prince. "A wonderous future lies before you. You, the destined hero of a charming fairy tale come true." Beryl told the prince as she began a wicked prophecy.

"Behold.." began Beryl as she snapped her fingers causing a glass ball to appear and began to glow a sickly black color as it began to show King Kallen's castle, and more images.

 _King Kallen's castle_

 _And in yonder_

 _topmost tower_

 _Dreaming of her true love_

 _the Princess Serenity._

 _But see the gracious_

 _whim of fate._

 _Why, 'tis the selfsame_

 _peasent maid,_

 _who won the heart_

 _of our noble Prince,_

 _but yesterday._

 _She is indeed_

 _most wondrous fair._

 _Gold of sunshine_

 _in her hair._

 _Lips that shame_

 _the red, red rose._

 _In ageless sleep,_

 _she finds repose._

The scenes in the crystal ball then change revealing a new scene.

 _The years roll by,_

 _But a hundred years_

 _to a steadfast heart_

 _are but a day._

 _And now the gates_

 _of a dungeon part_

 _and our Prince_

 _is free to go his way._

The scene in the crystal ball now shows a very old Prince Endymion riding a very very old Mamoru out of the gates of Beryl's castle.

 _Off he rides_

 _on his noble steed_

 _a valiant figure_

 _straight and tall_

"To wake his love with love's first kiss and prove that true love conquers all." Beryl told Endymion causing him to quickly stand up and try to go after her as the wicked witch laughed evilly.

"Why, you-you..." began Rini as she tryed to fly out from her hiding place but Luna stopped her.

"Come, my pet. Let us leave our noble Prince with these happy thoughts." Beryl told Morg as she held out her hand for Morg to climb onto. The evil witch then laughed as she walked to the dungeon door while Prince Endymion tried to free himself.

"A most gratifying day." said Beryl as she opened the door, walked out of the dungeon and then shut and locked the cell door.

"For the first time in fourteen years I shall sleep well." Beryl told her crow. The wicked witch and her crow then headed to her bedroom.

Back in the dungeon, the three good fairies flew into the cell and the resized themselves.

+The Dungeon+

"Shh! No time to explain." Luna told Prince Endymion as she used her wand to break the chains around Prince Endymion's wrist while Diana broke the chains around Prince Endymion's ankles and Rini broke the door's lock.

"Wait, Prince Endymion." Luna told the prince who had gotten up and was about to leave the cell.

"The road to true love may be barred by still many more dangers which you alone will have to face. So arm thyself with these enchanted roses of virtue and this mighty sword of truth." Luna told the prince as she conjured a beautiful red rose which appeared in one of the prince's hands and then conjured a sword that appear in his other hand.

"For these weapons of righteousness will triumph over evil. Now, come. We must hurry." Luna told the other fairies and Prince Endymion as she ran out of the room with the fairies and Prince Endymion right behind her but they ended up running right into Morg who began to caw in alarm as he flew up the stairs causing Prince Endymion to lead the fairies through another hallway that led up some stairs and straight into a group of youma led by Morg.

As the youma ran down the stairs, the three good fairies shrunk themselves and then followed Prince Endymion who was being chased to a window.

There the young prince began to fight the youma until he jumped out of the window and landed on a ledge where he then slid down the ledge until he reached the ground. Morg cawed at the youma on ledge causing them to toss boulders down on the young prince causing Mamoru to whinnie in fright.

"Endymion, watch out!" warned Luna as she used her magic to turn the boulders into bubbles.

Prince Endymion then tried to run to his horse while the youma fired arrows at him causing Luna to used her magic to turn the arrows into flowers while Rini freed Mamoru just as Prince Endymion ran over to his horse, climbed on and then began to ride out of the courtyard just as more youma poured hot sludge in front of the enterance way of the courtyard causing Luna to use her magic to turn the sludge into a cresent moon.

Morg cawed as loud as she flew off to get Beryl causing Rini to turn around and then used her magic to attack the bird who kept dodging the spells until she reached Beryl's tower where Rini turned the evil crow into a stone statue and then flew off.

"Silence!" yelled Beryl as she walked out onto her balcony. "You, tell those fools to..." Beryl began to tell her crow before she gasped in horror.

"No! No!" said Beryl in shock as she watched the three good fairies fly out of the gate with Prince Endymion riding his horse right behind them.

The youma then raised the draw bridge as they tried once more to stop Prince Endymion.

"Watch out, Endymion!" yelled Diana as the three fairies used their magic to help the prince ride his horse off of the bridge and onto the other side while Beryl walked over to the tallest tower of her castle.

"Hurry! Hurry, Endymion!" Luna warned the prince as Beryl used her magic to summon lightning to attack the prince causing him to dodge each of her attacks.

"A forest of thorns shall be his tomb. Born through the skies on a fog of doom. Now go with the curse and serve me well, round Kallen's castle, cast my spell!" cursed Beryl as she used her magic to create a thick dark cloud that journeyed through the sky and then circled over head King Kallen's castle. Lightning then struck the ground in front of the castle causing horrible, thick black vines to encase the castle and the land around it causing Prince Endymion to slice through the thorns while Beryl laughed evilly.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Prince Endymion cut through thorn after thorn as he rode through the thorns in order to get to King Kallen's castle with the help of the three good fairies while Beryl laughed evily. Finally the prince made it to the main gate of the castle.

"No, it cannot be!" yelled Beryl as she disappeared and then reappeared right in front of Prince Endymion.

"Now shall you deal with me, o Prince and all the powers of the Negaverse!" yelled Beryl as she transformed into a large giant with pale green skin and hair and red eyes.

Beryl then began to laugh evily as the three fairies and Prince Endymion look at her in horror. Prince Endymion then charged forward with his sword raised high as Beryl attacked him with a black beam of light causing Prince Endymion to throw a rose at the beam causing it to hit the rose instead of him but it did end up knocking him off of the horse who ran over to the fairies. Beryl then launched her attack once more causing the prince to throw more roses which had appeared in his hand, at the attack as he dodged.

But Beryl refused to give up as she tried to attack him once more causing the prince to throw his roses and dodge the attack.

Beryl then tried to reach down and grab the prince who struck her hand with his sword causing the evil witch to blast the thorns with her attack causing the thorns to catch on fire causing the young prince to back up into a tall cliff.

"Up! Up this way!" Luna who was her normal size told Prince Endymion as she floated near the cliff causing him to start to climb the cliff until he reached the top where Beryl tried once more to grab him causing him to strike her hand once again.

Beryl tried and tried to grab the prince as she got closer and closer to him causing him to back up toward's the cliff's edge causing the three fairies to look on in fright as Beryl laughed evilly.

"Now, Sword of Truth, fly swift and sure that evil die and good endore!" chanted Rini as she and the other fairies who was mini again, enchanted the sword.

Prince Endymion then threw the sword at the evil witch's heart causing Beryl to scream in fright as she colasped onto the cliff, fell and then turned to ash causing the sword to be stuck in the ground. As Prince Endymion looked down in shock, Mamoru walked over to him causing the prince to stand up and smile as he took his horse's reigns.

With Beryl gone, the thorns and fire disappeared causing King Kallen's kingdom to be restored back to it's beautiful self.

Prince Endymion then ran into the castle's courtyard and then ran straight to the tallest tower where he followed the three good fairies straight to Serena's room where he found her laying on the bed.

He then slowly walked over to the bed, knelt down and kissed his true love causing Beryl's last curse to be broken as Princess Serenity slowly opened her eyes and then smiled at the sight of her beloved causing the three fairies to smile happily.

Soon everyone in the kingdom began to awaken including King Kallen, Queen Serenity and King Fenrir.

+The throne room+

"Oh, oh, uh, forgive me, Fenrir. The wine." King Kallen told his friend who began to wake up as well.

"Now, uh, you were saying?" King Kallen asked.

"Huh? I was? Oh, Oh, yes. Well, after all, Kallen, this is the 14th century." King Fenrir told his friend.

"Yes. You, uh-you said that a moment ago." King Kallen told his friend. "Well, to come right to the point, my son Endymion says he's going to marry..." began King Fenrir before he was interupted by trumpets that began to play causing King Kallen to lean out of his seat happily as the three fairies who were their rightful sizes leaned out onto a balcony as Prince Endymion who was wearing a new suit led Princess Serenity down the stairs.

"It's Serenity. She's here!" annouced King Kallen happily as he and a grinning Queen Serenity rose from their thrones while King Fenrir rubbed his eyes in shock as he noticed that the prince and the princess were looking at each other with love in their eyes.

"And-and-and Endymion!" said King Fenrir in shock as the prince and princess walked over to them.

Prince Endymion and Princess Serenity then bowed and then Princess Serenity ran over to her mother and then hugged her while King Kallen petted his daughter's long hair which had been pulled into the royal hairstyle which was two buns on each side of her head with long hair laying on one side of each bun, while the three fairies smiled happily.

"What does this mean, boy?" King Fenrir asked his son as he tried to figure out why Prince Endymion seemed so happy with Princess Serenity.

"I-I don't..." began King Fenrir before Princess Serenity kissed him on the cheek causing the king to turn red.

"But, but, but.." sputtered King Fenrir as Prince Endymion led Princess Serenity in a waltz around the room.

"I don't understand." King Fenrir told King Kallen and Queen Serenity who were just smiling and nodding their heads to the music along with the three fairies causing King Fenrir to just shrugg and enjoy the music as well.

+The Balcony+

Diana sniffled as she watched the couple dance around the floor.

"Why, Diana, what's the matter, dear?" Luna asked her friend worringly.

"Oh, I just love happy endings." Diana told Luna who agreed.

"Yes. I do, too." Luna told the other fairy as she looked down at the couple and then noticed the color of the princess's gown causing her to gasp.

"Pink?!" gasped Luna in shock.

"White!" yelled Luna as she used her magic to turn the dress a different color.

 _I know you_

 _I walked with you once_

 _upon a dream_

"Pink!" yelled Rini as she turned the gown's color back to pink.

 _I know you_

 _The gleam in your eyes_

As the princess and prince danced into the night, Luna and Diana kept changing Princess Serenity's gown color between white and pink.

 _Is so familiar a gleam_

 _And I know it's true_

 _That visions_

 _are seldom all they seem_

 _But if I know you_

Prince Endymion and Princess Serenity then stopped dancing and shared a kiss.

 **Bruce Banner as he closed the book: And they lived happily ever after. The End**

 _I know what you'll do_

 _You'll love me at once_

 _Upon_

 _A_

 _Dream_


End file.
